os George et Angelina
by vaness2212
Summary: Comment George s'est il remis de la mort de on jumeaux ? Comment à t'il continuer à avancer sans sa moitiés ? Et surtout comment à t'il continuer sa vie ?


-Allez lève-toi. On y va dis-je en ouvrant les volets  
-on va où ?  
-Ouvrir ton magasin  
-surement pas râla t'il en se renroulant dans sa couverture  
-George avec tout ce qui s'est passé les gens ont besoin de rire soupirât Charlie à côté de moi  
-Comment peut-on rire sans Fred ?  
-Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu vas devoir apprendre à faire comme ça, Fred voudrait que tu rigoles, pas que tu sois dans cet état. Soupirât Bill  
-mais j'y arrive pas  
-On comprend George dit doucement Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de lui  
-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, j'ai perdu ma moitiée, je suis mort avec lui intérieurement  
-Fred était notre frère aussi hurlais-je à mon tour au bord des larmes oui, on n'était pas aussi proche que vous 2, mais nous aussi, on l'a perdu. Papa et maman, on perdu un enfant George et depuis lors, ils vivent dans la peur d'en perdre un deuxième parce que ça fait des mois que tu te nourris à peine  
-J'ai pas faim soupirât il  
-Essaye quand même pour maman au moins elle a vraiment mauvaise mine, tu sais dis Percy en quittant la chambre alors qu'on le suivait  
Nous sommes ensuite tous repartis en bas pour trouver notre mère aux fourneaux. Ça fait des mois qu'elle cuisine sans arrêt, c'est la seule chose qui la calme. Lorsqu'elle nous remarqua, elle essuya vite ces larmes et nous fit un sourire tendre  
-Alors comment va-t-il ?  
-Comme d'habitude soupirais-je  
-Et toi comment tu vas maman ? Lui demanda doucement Percy  
-ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi dit-elle en lui caressant la joue tendrement avant de tous nous fixer  
-bon, je vais devoir rentrer, avec sa grosses Fleur s'inquiète vite dis Bill en déposant ces lèvres sur la joue de notre mère  
-Dis-lui de bien faire attention lui dis ensuite ma mère en souriant, si il y a bien une chose qui lui fait garder la tête, hors de l'eau, c'est bien ce bébé  
-promis dis Bill avant de transplaner .  
Un coup se fit ensuite à la porte et Ginny partis ouvrir serrant ensuite sa meilleure amie contre elle. Je m'empressai alors de les rejoindre pour l'attraper par les hanches et déposer un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je sorte avec Hermione , ma 'mione

-oh notre petit Ronald grandi dit ironiquement Charlie en m'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main et essuyant une fausse larme de l'autre  
-Pourquoi t'es toujours pas partis en Roumanie, toi soupirais-je tandis qu'Hermione rigola à côté de moi  
-Mais parce que je dois prendre soin de mon petit frère dit-il tout sourire  
-allez vient Hermione dis-je en l'attrapant pas la main avant de monter les escaliers  
-Oh un petit-enfant à la fois dans la famille Weasley ca suffit vous savez hurlât il alors d'en bas me faisant monter le rouge jusqu'aux oreilles  
-je savais que votre famille n'était pas calme, mais lui, c'est la pire souris Hermione une fois que j'eus refermé la porte de ma chambre derrière nous  
-il n'est pas toujours comme ça, je pense surtout qu'il essaye de prendre le rôle du rigolo de la famille pour nous changer les idées dis-je en m'asseyant dans mon lit  
-Et comment va George ? Me demandât elle doucement en déposant sa main sur ma joue  
-toujours pareil soupirais-je  
-Il faut lui laisser du temps Ron  
-c'est ce que j'arrête pas de me dire, mais là ca fait des mois  
-Je sais bien dit-elle en s'asseyant sur mes genoux et toi comment ca va ? Me demandât, elle en me regardant dans les yeux  
-Bah, j'essaye de changer les idées le plus que je peux à ma mère et Ginny  
-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Ronald Weasley me dit-elle en souriant avant de m'embrasser délicatement. Je me laissat alors aller par se baiser avant d'entourer sa taille de mes bras et de retourner nos positions pour me retrouver coucher sur elle  
-RON ! Hurlât la voix de ma mère en bas me faisant grogner  
-Quoi ?  
-Vous voulez bien descendre ?  
-On arrive soupirais-je avant de me lever suivis d'Hermione  
Nous sommes ensuite partis en bas pour trouver Harry et Ginny s'embrassant devant la porte. Beurk , je crois que je ne m'y ferrai jamais. Quand ils nous aperçurent, ils se décollèrent et Ginny glissa ces doigts dans ceux d'Harry  
-Salut vieux lui dis-je amicalement  
-Salut nous sourit-il  
-Alors ta journée au bureau des auror ? Demandât Hermione  
-C'était bien, j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer le vrai travail.

Je tournas alors la tête pour apercevoir à côté de Charlie , Lee Jordan discutant avec Percy  
-On s'est rencontré en rue m'expliqua Harry et il a voulu passer prendre de vos nouvelles  
-Salut Ron , Hermione dit-il en nous serrant les mains. Je vais aller voir un peu George  
-Je pense que ca lui fera plaisir souris alors ma mère tandis qu'il grimpais les escaliers.  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione et moi, nous sommes ensuite installés au salon et avons commencer à discuter de tout et de rien.  
Une heure plus tard Lee nous rejoint.  
-Alors ? Demandais-je en levant les yeux vers lui  
-Il est vraiment abattu soupirât il , c'est à peine s'il répondais quand je lui parlais  
-Et ca fais des mois qu'il est comme ça dis Ginny le regard dans le vide alors qu'Harry passa son bras sur ces épaules pour la serrer contre lui  
-Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment essayé s'excusa Lee  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute Lee, je pense que seul lui peut décider de sortir de son état  
-Et bien, je suppose, espérons que se soit bientôt. Bon, je vais devoir y aller, mon émission commence à 20 h  
-Ah oui, je l'ai déjà écouté quelques fois, elle est vraiment bien lui assura Hermione  
-Et bien merci sourit-il avant de transplaner

« Point de vue de Lee »  
Le soir après mon émission, je décida de partir prendre un verre au chaudron baveur . Je m'assis donc au bar et dégusta tranquillement ma bière au beurre  
-Bah alors si ce n'est pas Lee Jordan le célèbre présentateur, je peux avoir un autographe ? Me demandât une voix moqueuse derrière moi  
-Ça dépends-tu m'offres combien Johnson ? Souris-je  
-Ça fait plaisir de te revoir sourit, elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi  
-tu m'étonne , ca fait depuis la fin de poudlard depuis presque 5 ans  
-déjà, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier soupirât elle  
-Alors comment ca va toi ? J'ai entendu parler de tes prouesses au Quidditch désolé que tu ne puisses plus jouer à cause de ta blessure au genou  
-ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'y suis habitué , je dois juste me trouver une nouvelle vocation  
-tu trouveras , tu es quelqu'un de douer dans plein de domaines  
-tu n'as pas changé toi hein sourit, elle en buvant une gorgée de sa bière au beurre  
-Alors quoi de nouveau pour notre fabuleux présentateur ?  
-oh, tu sais la routine, je suis passé voir George tantôt  
-et comment va-t-il ? Me demanda-t-elle intéresser ?  
-Mal, je crois qu'il ne s'en remettra jamais vraiment, mais là, c'est pire que tout, il se laisse vraiment aller  
-Je ne peux même pas imaginer notre George autrement qu'en farceur souriant  
-Et pourtant, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux soupirais-je. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui parler toi, Fred et lui t'écoutait en générale  
-Je ne sais pas, avec ce qui s'est passé avec Fred  
-Angie , que tu sois sortie avec Fred ne change rien, vous êtes amis quoi qu'il arrive, et ton ami à besoin de toi  
-J'assayerai promis t'elle

« Point de vue d'Angelina »  
Pourquoi je suis venu ? C'est surement une mauvaise idée pensais-je en faisant demi-tour. Non, c'est mon ami, je dois l'aider me dis-je avant de me diriger vers la porte et de toquer  
-Angelina ma chérie me souris amicalement Molly, mais viens entre dit-elle en s'écartant me laissant le passage  
Je pénétra alors dans le terrier rempli ( encore plus que d'habitude ) de monde  
-Angie me sourit Ginny en venant me serrer dans ces bras.  
-Salut Gin' souris-je à mon tour avant de constater sa tenue de Quidditch  
-mon premier match en tant que harpies est aujourd'hui m'apprit-elle. Je suis désolé pour toi que tu ais dû

abandonner  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et félicitation, je suis sûr que tu vas tout déchirer  
-Merci me sourit-elle. Tu voudras venir voir le match aussi ?  
-Pourquoi pas souris-je avant d'observer les personnes dans la pièce. Toute la famille Weasley bien sûr , Harry , Hermione , Luna , Neville et quelques autres amis de l'année de Ginny  
-Où est George ? Lui demandais-je alors que son regard se fixa sur le sol  
-Dans sa chambre, il refuse de venir me dit-elle la voix éteinte Ginny souffre vraiment de l'absence de son grand frère et surtout aujourd'hui  
-Je peux aller le voir ? Demandais-je timidement  
-bien sûr enfin s'il l'accepte  
Je partis alors vers l'escalier et essaya de me souvenir sur lequel de ces nombreux étages se trouvais la chambre des jumeaux, il faut dire que je ne suis venu que 2 ou 3 fois au terrier enfin le souvenir d'une explosion me revint en mémoire me faisant sourire aux nombre incalculables d'explosion que les jumeaux avait pu créer que j'ai pu voir. Je m'arrêta alors devant ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire puis je pris mon courage à 2 mais et je toqua. J'entendis alors un faible grognement que je pris pour un entré et je passa la porte. Je le vis alors assis sur son lit le regard dans le vide, ces yeux gonflés et plein de cernes, ces cheveux roux en pétard et par merlin qu'il est maigre  
-Salut George souris-je l'air de rien alors qu'il tourna la tête vers moi et pour m'adresser un inaudible salut. Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant doucement de lui  
-Bof dit-il faiblement  
-Ça fait des mois là George soupirais-je  
-Si t'es venu me faire la morale aussi, tu peux repartir  
-À la base, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, je suis venu pour voir mon ami. Mais là, je suis obligé George, regarde-toi, Fred n'aurait jamais voulu te voir comme ça  
-Mais Fred est mort hurla-t-il  
-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Hurlais-je à mon tour oui il est mort comme plein d'autres mais ils se sont battut pour qu'on vive pas qu'ont les pleurs tout le reste de notre vie, George il faut que tu sorte de ta chambre, que tu aille voir ta famille, que tu les rassure  
\- non dit-il en se recouchant dans son lit

\- Quelle tête de mule, mais j'ai survécu aux blagues des jumeaux pendant des années, je ne me laisserai pas abattre  
-George Weasley hurlais-je, tu vas maintenant lever ton cul de se lit et partir avec ta famille pour le premier match en tant que Harpies de ta petite sœur. Tu ne peux pas la priver de 2 frères, Fred n'est déjà pas là pour elle  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute hurla-t-il  
-Bien sûr que non mais c'est de ta faute si elle souffre de ne pas t'avoir non plus alors habille toi dis-je en lui lançant des vêtements que j'avais trouvés dans son armoire. Je reviens dans 10 minutes si tu ne t'es pas habillé, c'est moi qui t'habille et tu sais que je suis capable dis-je en refermant la porte  
Je repartis alors en bas pour rejoindre Harry , Hermione et Ron que je saluât  
-Bon, il est temps d'y aller nous pressa monsieur Weasley après quelques minutes  
-Attendez-moi dit la voix faible de George dans l'escalier avant que tout le monde ne se retourne choquer vers lui. Madame Weasley fut la première à réagir en venant le serrer contre elle en pleurant. Ginny s'approcha alors doucement de lui et lui souffla un faible merci avant de le serrer fort contre elle  
Je vis alors Ron se retourner vers moi et me remercier du regard. Une fois tout le monde prêt, nous sommes partis. Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Harry , Ginny partis au vestiaire et nous sommes partis dans la loge VIP , observer un match de là est impressionnant et tellement différent que d'être sur le terrain. Cette pensée me laissa un léger pincement, mais je profitas de l'ambiance chaleureuse de la loge observant souvent George qui ne bougea pas du match, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, c'est déjà beaucoup pour lui de venir jusqu'ici. La fin du match fut accompagné de câlins de toute pard l'équipe de Ginny ayant gagné . Après cela, je quitta la famille Weasley pour rentrer chez moi.

« Ellipses de quelques jours »  
Alors que je me promenais dans Londres ce soir-là, je vis une ombre que je reconnus comme George. Mais par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il fait debout sur la barrière du pont ? Mais je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir que je vis son corps tombé directement dans l'eau. Sans réfléchir je couru alors dans les escaliers menant prêt de la rivière et plongeât dedans. Enfin, j'aperçus son corps coulant vers le fond. Je l'attrapa donc vite et nageât jusqu'à la rive. Une fois que je l'eus tiré, or de l'eau, j'écouta son cœur. Il ne battait plus ! J 'entama alors le massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche  
-Je t'en pris George revient. Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner, pas toi. Bas, toi, je t'en pris le suppliais-je en continuant de m'acharner sur son corps sans vie. Avant qu'il recrache d'un coup toute l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons.  
-ne refais jamais un truc pareil abruti pleurais-je en posant ma tête contre son torse . Je décida ensuite de transplaner avec lui jusqu'à St Mangouste

« Point de vue de George »  
Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me retrouva dans une chambre blanche. Je ne suis donc pas mort ? Mais pourquoi ? J'observât alors la pièce vide dans laquelle je me trouvais. Jusqu'à ce qu'une masse de cheveux noirs n'attire mon attention sur le côté de mon lit. Lorsque je me releva pour mieux voir je sentis un contact sur ma main. Angelina était en train de dormir en me tenant la main. Lorsqu'elle me sentit bouger, elle se releva en ouvrant ces yeux fatigués vers moi  
-George s'éttonat elle  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?  
-sérieusement explosa-t-elle. Je t'ai sauvé la vie abruti  
-Je ne t'ai rien demandé  
-Ça, j'ai remarqué oui, tu n'as rien demandé à personne.  
-j'en peux plus Angie , je souffre trop  
-Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es égoïste ? Pense à tous les gens qui t'entourent et qui t'aiment bon sang George pense à ta mère qui se laisse déjà assez dépérir comme ça, ta petite sœur qui à déjà du mal sans la protection d'un de ces grands frères , à tes frères et ton père qui ont besoin de toi, à tes amis. Aux personnes qui ont tant ri grâce à toi .  
-je suis désolé Angie c'est juste au-dessus de mes forces dis-je en explosant en sanglot

-Je sais George dit-elle en me serrant contre elle. Mais on est tous là pour toi , pour t'aider à te relever, mais il faut que tu acceptes notre aide  
-Je vais essayer, je te le promets . Où est ma famille ?  
-Ta mère n'as pas bouger du couloir depuis 3 jours , elle m'a quand même laissé prendre mon tour de garde sur toi , ton père est avec elle. Bill s'occupe de Fleur , Percy à du travail , Charlie à du rentrer en Roumanie et Hermione et Harry ont obligé Ginny et Ron à rentrer se reposer .  
-Et ils savent ?  
-Non , j'ai dit que tu avais eu un accident. Je n'avais pas la force de leur avouer ce que tu avais l'intention de faire  
-Merci encore Angie  
-T'as plus intérêt à nous refaire un truc pareil, je te jure que sinon je t'étrangle  
-dans ce cas  
-j'arrive, je vais chercher ta mère dit-elle en se levant d'un bond  
Ma mère entra ensuite ces cheveux en bataille, ces traits remplis de fatigue et de tristesse. Comment j'ai fait pour vouloir lui infliger encore plus de mal ?  
-Mon chérie me sourit elle en m'étouffant limite contre elle  
-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur dis-je en l'observant ensuite suivis de mon père qui me sourit à l'entrée de la chambre  
-L'important, c'est que tu ailles bien fiston me sourit celui-ci

Je resta encore quelques jours à l'hôpital avant qu'on me laisse sortir. Quelques jours après ma sortie, je me retrouva sur le chemin de traverse Angelina attrapant ma main  
-Tu peux le faire me sourit-elle rassurante en m'accompagnant pour ouvrir la porte de mon magasin  
Tout ici me rappelle Fred . J'ai envie de partir en courant loin de tout ça, loin de cette douleur mais Angelina me sent défaillir et me donne une pression rassurante sur ma main toujours dans la mienne. Je m'accrochât alors à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
-Ton frère s'en est très bien occuper me dit-elle alors que nous parcourions les allers .  
C'est vrai que chaque article est à sa place. Ron l'a tenu sans rien changer dedans par respect pour moi et ça, je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissant.  
Plus les jours passèrent et plus je reprenais du poil de la bête jusqu'à enfin décider de reprendre mon magasin en main avec Ron . Alors que nous travaillons tout 2 dans la réserve un jour Ginny arriva en transplanant  
-Fleur est sur le point d'accoucher nous dit-elle emballer alors que nous nous levions tout 2 pour la suivre à St Mangouste ou ma mère tournais en rond dans le couloir. Une heure après la famille de Fleur arriva de France par porte au loin. Apres plusieurs heure Bill nous rejoint enfin le sourir jusqu'aux oreilles

-c'est une fille annonçât, il fier alors que ma mère le pris dans ces bras et nous la suivirent bien vite félicitant notre aine qui nous conduit ensuite dans la chambre de Fleur tenant une petite fille toute blonde avec de grand yeux bleus et quelques taches de rousseur signes distinctif des Weasley  
-Comment elle s'appelle ? Demandât Ginny en souriant  
-Victoire Weasley pour les 2 ans de notre Victoire avouât Bill  
Et oui, 2 ans déjà que j'aie perdu ma moitie . Je décidai bien vite de chasser cette vision horrible de mon esprit  
-Moi aussi, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer déclara Ginny tandis que tous les regards se posaient sur elle qui glissa sa main dans celle de Harry  
-Nous avons décidé d'emménager ensemble et d'adopter Teddy  
Coup dur pour ma mère, c'est son dernier enfant qui s'en va. Ron habitant dans un petit appartement du centre depuis quelques mois avec Hermione, moi qui avait réintégrer mon appartement au-dessus du magasin, Bill vivant à la maison aux coquillages, Percy prêt du ministère et Charlie en Roumanie . Mais elle ne laissa rien passer. Je pense qu'elle c'est habituée à cette idée depuis à moment puis maintenant avec Victoire qu'elle va pouvoir gâter comme elle veux, c'est moins difficile.  
Le lendemain alors que Ron me rejoint au magasin, je demanda à lui parler dans la réserve ou Angie nous attendais  
\- Mais elle ne laissa rien passer. Me demandât, il perdu  
-je ne vais plus avoir besoin de tes services Ron  
-Tu me vires me demandât, il perdu  
-Pas exactement dis-je en lui tendant une lettre  
-qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Ton admission à l'académie des aurors , je sais que c'est ton rêve depuis toujours. Je ne peux pas te laisser rester enchaîner à moi toute ta vie  
-Merci me dit-il tout sourire mais et toi ? Comment tu vas faire seul ?  
-J'ai une nouvelle associer dis-je en fixant Angie . Elle cherche du travail ça tombe bien  
-je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire  
-Alors ne dis rien et fonce au ministère l'annoncer à Hermione  
-C'est vrai sourit il en transplanant  
-t'as vraiment eu une super idée me sourit alors Angie  
-ben, c'est mon frère, je le connais quand même

« Ellipses de 2 ans »  
Depuis que nous travaillons ensemble Angelina et moi sommes devenu plus proche que jamais. Un soir après la fermeture de la boutique, nous sommes restés assis dans les rayons à boire de la bière au beurre et à rigoler. C'est vraiment la seule qui sais me changer les idées et m'empêche de penser à Fred . Alors que la soirée était déjà bien entamer, pris d'une pulsion je me jeta sur ces lévres . Elle ne répondit d'abord pas se contentent d'écarquiller les yeux. . Elle me regarda ensuite choquer  
-Je… commencais-je sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, mais un sourire se dessina ensuite sur ces lèvres et elle m'attira à elle pour m'embrasser à son tour.

« Point de vue de Ron »  
Ce matin-là, je me réveilla en observant tout souriant le fabuleux spectacle qui s'offrais à moi ma mione parfaitement endormis dans mes bras une mèche rebelles retombant sur son visage. Je lui retira alors délicatement ce qui la réveilla  
-Bonjour sourit-elle  
-Bonjour souris-je à mon tour en l'embrassant. Je vais préparer à manger dis-je en me levant  
-Depuis quand tu sais cuisiner toi ?  
-Depuis toujours dis-je offusquer essaye de grandir avec a mère, tu comprendra  
-j'imagine me sourit-elle  
Nous avons ensuite déjeuné tranquillement  
-Alors on part à quelle heure pour aller chez tes parents  
-Dans une heure, ça te va ?  
-Parfait me sourit-elle  
Une fois que nous furent tous les 2 prêts, nous avons transplaner jusque devant le terrier  
-Oh Ron chérie sourit ma mère en me prenant dans ces bras suivis d'Hermione. J'allas alors saluer Percy , Bill et Fleur déjà présent avec leur petite Victoire en train de jouer avec Teddy qui avait déjà 4 ans. Je rejoins alors Harry et Ginny qui discutais avec mon père . Quelques minutes après George passa la porte. Venant nous saluer les uns après les autres. Je fixa alors mon frère perplexe, quelques choses avait changer en lui comme si son regard avait repris vie chose qui n'était plus arriver depuis la mort de Fred .  
Le repas commença ensuite et je préférât ignorer mes observations après tout si George est heureux, c'est le principal. À la fin du repas alors que les discutions allais bon train Harry se leva pour se placer devant Ginny sous le regard de tous. Il mit ensuite un genou à terre et sortit une petite boite de sa poche. Je vis alors ma mère plaquer ces mains sur sa bouche alors qu'il sortit une petite bague  
-Ginny, ça fait presque 5 ans maintenant qu'on est ensemble même si c'était un peu compliqué au début. Je sais tes sentiments pour moi depuis des années même si j'ai mis à peu plus de temps à m'en rendre compte maintenant, je sais qu'ils sont vrais et j'aimerais te demander de devenir ma femme  
-Oui hurlât, elle en se jetant littéralement sur lui le faisant tomber au sol tandis que ma mère éclata en sanglots. Après s'être relevé tous les 2 en rigolant Harry passa l'anneau au doigt de Ginny et mes frères et moi, nous sommes levé d'un même homme sous le regard paniqué d'Harry .  
-Tu es sûr de savoir dans quoi tu t'embarques ? Demandât Bill  
-Heu, oui, dit-il peu rassurer  
-Nan, mais on dit ça pour toi Harry continua George  
-Ouai on a vécu des années avec cette furie continuais-je  
-Alors de tout cœur bonne chance finit Percy sous le regard meurtrier de Ginny

« Ellipses de 6 mois »  
« Point de vue de George »  
-bonjour souris-je en embrassant la femme qui partageait ma vie depuis plusieurs mois maintenant  
-bonjour me répondit-elle à moities endormir, mais souriante bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être belle  
-tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir m'accompagner au mariage de Ginn' ?  
-Tu sais bien que j'aurai adoré annoncer notre relation à ta famille quand elle est toute rassemblée, mais j'ai promis à mes parents de passer les voir, je suis désolé George  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front avant de me lever pour me préparer  
-et George me retient-elle  
-Oui ?  
-Je t'aime me sourit-elle  
-Moi aussi dis-je sur le même ton qu'elle  
Je me prépara ensuite et transplanat à la cérémonie ou je croisât d'abord Bill tenant Victoire dans ces bras à côté de lui Fleur arborait déjà un petit ventre rond attendant leur 2 éme enfant. Charlie nous rejoint ensuite suivis de Percy accompagné d'une jeune femme  
-Bonjour dit-il en arrivant prêt de nous  
-Salut répondirent on en cœur  
-Je voudrais vous présenter Audrey dit-il en montrant la fille qui l'accompagnait  
-Et cette charmante créature est ta secrétaire ? Demandas Charlie sur son éternel ton de dragueur  
-Non, c'est ma petite amie  
-Quoi avons nous demander en même temps avec de gros yeux  
-La vache, j'aurai jamais cru vivre aussi vieux pour voir ça, notre Percy caser rigolais-je en entourant ses épaules de mon bras faisant rire mes 2 ainés. Ma mère nous rappelas ensuite à l'ordre pour nous demander d'aller nous asseoir non sans dire une centaine de fois qu'Audrey était tout simplement adorable et parfaite pour Percy. La cérémonie se passa vraiment bien. Je n'avais jamais vu Ginny aussi heureuse. Elle n'aura jamais abandonné et aura fini par l'avoir son Harry. Je n'oublierai jamais la première fois qu'il est venu au terrier Fred et moi, nous étions tellement moqués d'elle ce jour-là pensais-je avec amusement. Oui la pensé de Fred me devient maintenant positif. Grace à Angelina, j'ai appris à ne pas regretter les moments que je n'aurai pas, mais à apprécier ceux que j'ai eus .

« Ellipses d'un an »  
Aujourd'hui, c'est le mariage de Ron et Hermione . Il leur en aura fallu du temps à ces 2 là pensais-je en souriant.  
-Angie ? Demandais-je en toquant à la porte de la salle de bains  
-Une seconde dit-elle d'une voix faible  
-Est-ce que ca va m'inquiétais-je  
-Oui, t'inquiète. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. George ta cravate sourit, elle en me faisant le nœud avant de m'embrasser  
-Tu es prête ?  
-Ça fait un moment que je suis prête sourit-elle  
-Oui, mais sortir avec un Weasley c'est avoir toute sa famille sur le dos  
-J'avais cru comprendre sourit-elle. Je saurais supporter tout ça parce que je t'aime George Weasley  
Je lui souris alors avant d'attraper sa main pour ensuite transplaner au terrier. Arriver là-bas Ginny nous rejoint et je la charia un petit peu sur son ventre qui s'arrondissais vraiment bien et oui ma petite sœur attend son premier enfant, un pur Potter . Elle questionna ensuite Angelina sur sa venue ici et je lui avouai gêner que c'était moi qui l'avais invité et elle compris bien vite ce qui se cachait entre nous depuis presque 2 ans maintenant et bien vite ma mère fut alerter ne pouvant retenir ces larmes. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et nous pressa à rejoindre mes frères assis dans les premières rangée de la cérémonie  
-Pppff notre petit frère se mari s'en est déspérant pour nous hein Gerorgie me dis Charlie , assis à coté de Percy , Audrey et Bill tenant sa seconde fille Dominique sur ces genoux  
-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi souris-je avant d'embrasser Angelina sous les yeux choqués de mes grands frères  
-C'est pas vrai espèce de salop s'offusqua Charlie et tu nous l'a caché  
-Je cherchais juste le bon moment pour vous le dire  
-Et bien félicitation nous souris Bill

« Ellipses de 2 semaines »  
Alors que nous venions de fermer le magasin pour remonter dans notre appartement. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand c'est devenu aussi l'appartement d'Angie , je pense que ca c'est fait naturellement peu à peu. Bref, je vis Angelina se soutenir au fauteuil visiblement fatigué  
-Angie t'est sûr que ca va ? Ça fait un moment que tu es faible, tu devrais aller voir un médecin  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça sourit-elle rassurante, je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai  
-Ah bon et quoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire me dit-elle gêner  
-Angie, tu peux tout me dire dis-je rassurant  
Elle attrapa alors ma main pour la poser délicatement sur son ventre tandis que je relevais mes yeux choqués vers elle  
-Tu ...commencais-je avant de la voir hocher la tête positivement

-Mais depuis quand ?  
-2 mois presque 3  
-et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?  
-Parce que j'avais peur George est-ce que tu veux de cet enfant  
-Je… il faut que j'aille faire un tour dis-je en transplanant pour atterir dans le salon de Ginny  
-Georges qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandât Ginny en se levant  
-Il faut que je te parle  
-Je vais vous laisser dis Harry comprenant qu'on avait besoin d'être seul  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit elle en se rasseyant dans le canapé  
-Je… Angelina est enceinte  
-Quoi hurla Ginny, mais comment ca se fait  
-Je crois pas que j'ai pas à t'expliquer comment on fait les bébés tu t'en sors très bien toute seule ironisais-je  
-Non mais c'est précipiter non ?  
-Je sais dis-je en me tenant la tête, mais c'était pas prémédité , je suis pris au dépourvu, c'est pour ca que je suis partis quand elle me l'as appris  
-C'est pas vrai t'est partis comme ca espèce de scrout à pétard dit-elle en me tapant la tête  
-Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire  
-La rassurer, et assumer tes actes merde George, c'est ton enfant, tu crois que Fred serait heureux de te voir l'abandonner comme ca  
-Je… mais et si je n'y arrive pas ?  
-Tu l'aimes non ?  
-Plus que tout au monde  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Tu seras un père fantastique George arrête de t'en faire, je te connais cet enfant ne pourras être plus heureux qu'avec un père comme toi alors maintenant bouge ton cul et va voir la femme qui porte ton enfant crétin  
-T'es la meilleure Gin' dis- je en lui faisant un calin avant de partir  
-Je le sais rigola-elle 

Je repartis alors de nouveau en transplanant pour retrouver Angelina assise par terre en pleur  
-Angie m'inquiétais-je en me précipitant vers elle  
-Je suis désolé George  
-Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
-Du bébé, s'était pas fait exprès, tu sais, je comprend que tu ne l'accepte pas mais moi je l'aime déjà et ... Et  
-Tu entends ça bébé, tu as la maman la plus fantastique du monde m'adressais-je à son ventre, elle est surtout très forte pour supporter un imbécile tel que moi. Mais tu verras, tu seras le plus beau bébé du monde et le meilleur farceur de tous les temps  
-George ? Demandât Angelina perdu les yeux gonflés  
-Je t'aime souris-je en l'embrassant. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. Mais je suis très heureux, tu sais. Je vais être papa souris-je. Je vais être papa dis-je emballer en la portant pour la faire tourner la faisant rigoler

"Ellipses de quelques mois"  
Ça y est, le travail à commencer, je suis en panique dans la chambre d'accouchement tandis qu'Angie garde un calme olympien, mais comment elle fait merde . Enfin le moment arriva ou une petite tignasse rousse pointa le bout de son nez. Le docteur nous annonçât fièrement que c'était un garçon avant de me poser cette merveille légèrement métisse rousse aux yeux marrons et quelques tâches de rousseur dans les bras .  
-Il est parfait me dis Angelina en le fixant ému comment tu veux l'appeler ?  
-j'y ais pas vraiment réflechi avouais-je  
-Moi, j'ai pensé à Fred me dit-elle en souriant  
-c'est parfait, bienvenu au monde Fred Weasley dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Après quelques minutes à profiter de ma famille, j'allas prévenir tout le monde qui vint observer notre fils. James semblant déjà bien agiter au contact de son cousin

« Ellipses de quelques semaines »  
Nous avons commencé à prendre nos marques avec le petit Fred parmi nous. On a d'ailleurs découvert que le seul moyen de calmer ces crises est de l'emmener au magasin. C'est bien le digne fils de son père. Ce soir-là, une fois qu'il fut au lit, je m'approchât d'Angelina assise dans le canapé  
-j'ai trouvé une nouvelle idée loufoque dis-je en lui tendant la boite ou je range mes nouvelles inventions . Elle l'ouvrit alors et me regarda sans comprendre alors que je m'agenouilla devant elle  
-l'idée la plus louffoque mais plus logique de ma vie, demander la femme de ma vie et mére de mon fils en mariage parce que je sais que je ne saurais aimer qu'elle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours parce qu'elle est la seule et l'unique. Angie , est-ce que tu serais d'accord de devenir madame Angelina Weasley ?  
-Bien sûr George dit-elle les larmes aux yeux tandis que je lui passa la bague au doigt avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse.

« Ellipses de 2 ans et demi »  
Ça y est, ma femme viens de donner naissance à ma fille, ma merveilleuse princesse Roxanne Weasley , portrait cracher de sa mère à l'exception de quelques reflets roux dans ces cheveux et des taches de rousseur parsèment son visage. Mais elle est parfaite tout comme elle . Fred semble du même avis car il joue déjà les grands frère protecteur du haut de ces 3 ans . J'observât alors ma petite famille en souriant . Je sais que quelque part Fred m'observe en souriant , Grâce à Angie j'ai décidé d'être heureux pour lui . Car il vivra à jamais en moi


End file.
